Kaa no Shota
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Kaa finds a certain girlish boy named Pico wandering through his part jungle and decide's to have some "fun" with him...and soon his other friend's join the mix...KaaXPico & his friends Warning: Yaoi, Shota!
1. Chapter 1

Waring: Shota

A young girlish blond boy named Pico made his way through a forest not too far from town, until he made it to a river, he looked around for few seconds to make sure no one was around, then, slowly started to take off his shirt and shorts, stopping before taking off his underwear, unknown to him, he was being watched...

Kaa's head drooped from the leaves in the shadows behind the tree above Pico. He slithered into the bushes nu-noticed, smacking his lips at Pico's delicious form.

He then smirked as he lowered his tail over the river, making it look like a sturdy looking vine to swing on.

Pico saw it and immediately ran toward it and jumped to grab it, hoping to swing a few times before jumping into the water

He started swinging gleefully. As he held on he realized the vine seemed a bit scaly but was too caught up in his fun to care.

Pico: "I'll jump in one...two... thr-"

Immediately Kaa wrapped his tail around the boys arms and lifted him up to the tree, Pico was caught completely off guard as he was hoisted up into the trees. "Hey! Let me go... Let me go!" he cried and kicked his legs in every direction until he was set down on a branch, Kaa then made himself known as he slivered in front of the young boy's face, immediately Pico became scared of the snake he was now face to face with.

"Hello lttle one, my name issss Kaa..." he smirked as he slipped a coil seat under him, making him recline into his scales, Kaa having to try hard to not shiver and vibrate in delight as Pico's ass and cock slid against his body.

Pico however, was downright shocked, "A...A talking snake? Am I dreaming?", he asked himself.

Kaa giggled, "I asssssure you, thisss iss no dream.", he said, wrapping a few coils around his waist, "Now then, what'sss a cute, ssssexxy mancub doing all alone out here?", Kaa asked, winking at Pico and vibrating the coils under the boy's loincloth,.

Pico blushed at the "cute, sexy" part, "W-Well I was just going to take a swim...Mmmm...That feels goooood..." Pico moaned as he felt the seat vibrating under his ass, his cock pressing harder against Kaa's scales.

"Naked I see...", Kaa hissed.

Pico blushed more, "Y-Yeah, the thought of someone seeing me like this makes me kind of...", Pico muttered the last part, but Kaa heard it load and clear.

"It makes you horrrrnnyy?", the snake hissed again, vibrating the coils more.

"Oh god..yesss..." Pico moaned as his cock suddenly reached it's full length, Kaa saw this as his chance, he moved in closer, the tip of Kaa's tail slithered up from beneath Pico, it glided like silk across the man-cubs soft flesh, round his waist, down his pelvis towards his hard cock, with the very tip of his tail, Kaa wrapped a single loop around Pico's shaft.

"Oh!", Pico gasped as his eye's widened and his lip quivered, a little drool rolling out of it, "Kaa, what are you doing?"

"Jussst being friendly man-cub, trussst meeee" Kaa seductively hissed, as he slid the ring of coils up and down, and at the same time, sending a few spirals of hypnosis into the boys eyes.

"Oh god yes...yes!", Pico shouted as the coil teased upward drawing Pico's member upward, "Niccce and hard now man-cub.", Kaa saida low, lustful whisper.

Pico was so close to cumming now it was ridiculous. The wonderful scales touched every inch of his body as Kaa jerked him off, Kaa smirked as his own rod got hard in a nearby tree, his coil moved up and down Pico's hard penis in a constant rhythm.

Pico moaned, "Ohhhhh...yes Kaa, please more!", Pico screamed in pure pleasure.

Kaa smirked, letting loose his hypnotic eyes, his pupils shrinking to nothingness within his eyes, as rings of irresistible, mesmerizing colors began to flow outward, each ring, each color driving Pico deeper into sleep, into mind-wrenching arousal, into utter obedience, and Kaa didn't let up on the boy's body either, the coils around him all beginning to vibrate distractingly, pleasingly, as Pico was captivated by the beautiful colors...

"Oooooh..." he moaned, his mouth hanging open, from both the hypnosis and the erotic massage and rubdown Kaa was giving him. "Kaa... Kaa... What are you... Oh..." he mumbled as drool began to roll from the side of his agape lips, "So...beautiful..."

And then Pico was lost. His pupils shrank and exploded out mirroring the beautiful rings before him. The rings promised him things, wondrous things, pleasure, freedom, all he had to do was stare deeper, submit and obey...

"Your mine mancub" kaa hissed and with a final flick of his coils caused Pico to orgasm, hard. Pico's eyes opened wide and all the resistance in his mind was washed away and the man-cub surrendered as loud *PING* went off in his head.

Kaa smiled "Did you like that mancub? hmn-hmn-hmn" he hissed as Pico's cum oozed silkily down his mindlessly erect member onto Kaa's coils.

Pico: "Yes...master..."


	2. Chapter 2

Pico's head felt dizzy when he came to. He tried to rub it but found that he couldn't move his arms. He looked around and saw that he was bound by a familiar long tail. He wriggled around but the tail wouldn't loosen, suddenly, the snake's head lowered into Pico's line of sight.

Kaa: "Good morning ssssexy."

"Uh, good morning Kaa...", he replied with a blush, "Um... how long was I out?"

"Well, It's almosssst sssunssset.", the snake replied, pointing his tail toward the setting sun.

Pico's eye's widend, "Oh no! Chico, Coco and Grandpa will be worryed!", he yelped as he tryed to get out of the coccoon of coils, only to find out that he still couldn't move, "Please Kaa, let me go!"

"But I ssstill want to "play "with you.", Kaa replied, moving his head even closer to his.

"But my friends Chico, Coco and my Grandpa might come looking for me, I have to get home soon.", Pico said shifting his gaze to the setting sun.

"Well then, how about a quick one? And after that, you may go.", Kaa said as he slowly un-coiled the boy to show him he meant it, Pico stood up on the branch and thought for a moment.

'The way he masturbated me DID feel good, and the way he hypnotised me...', Pico thought, getting harder by the second, Kaa giggled as he moved his head closer to Pico's and slid his tail on top of his shoulders and pulled his face right up to his so their eyes were almost touching, "You know you mant it man-cub.", Kaa said as the beautieful colours appaered in his eyes and immediately entrancing the young boy before kissing Pico on the lips. Kaa's forked tongue entered Pico's mouth. Pico moaned in delight as Kaa's tongue explored his mouth. Pico pushed his tongue into Kaa's mouth, exploring it as well, arter a few seconds they broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between them.

Pico: "OK...just a...quick one..."

"Good.", Kaa said as he went down Pico's body until his lips were touching Pico's hardened cock. Kaa licked his lips and engulfed his cock and started sucking, Pico shut his eyes and moaned loudly as Kaa wrapped his tongue around Pico's cock, Kaa then slid his mid portion close to Pico's face, Pico opend his eyes to see Kaa's erected cock, without being told to he began to suck Kaa's cock. Kaa moaned with pleasure . greedily the boy sucked on it with his tongue swirling around it as he sucked, and he could taste Kaa's precum, it was delicious and made him hornier, Kaa orgasmed, shooting his cum into Pico's excited mouth, Pico came at the same time in Kaa's mouth.

Pico: "That was, (pant) great, (pant)."

Kaa: "hm-hm-hm, it gets better."

Before Pico could ask what he ment, Kaa kissed Pico again, letting him tast his own cum while Kaa tasted his own, Kaa then moved his head down to Pico's ass, suddenly, something slimy made contact with his asshole.

"Ahan!", Pico squeeled embarrassingly, flinching, his eyes wide as he felt Kaa's long tongue pushed it's way up his ass, using his saliva as a lubricant ."Haaaaah!" Pico moaned, shaking, his vision was flashing in all sorts of colours as the pleasure made him even hornier. Kaa pumped his tongue in and almost out of his asshole, slowly at first, then quicker, Pico screamed again as he orgasmed all over the branch. As Kaa finally hit that sweet spot, Pico was hard as a rock and continuously orgasming.

Kaa then withdrew from his ass, the branch in front of the boy was painted white with his cum, "That was,(pant) incredible(pant)." Pico moaned as he collapsed on the branch, getting cum all over his face and chest. "We're almost done." Kaa said, and smiled when he saw Pico wave his ass from side to side calling to him, Kaa complied and with a quick hard thrust pierced the small boys ass, causing him to scream. He didn't scream long as Kaa slammed his tail into Pico's mouth, "Sssuck on it.", Kaa whispered, Pico happily sucked on the tip of Kaa's tail, Pico moaned and sucked while his ass was pounded by Kaa.

Kaa continued pounding into the young boy, "Your so tight man-cub!", with that Kaa orgasmed into Pico's ass, the base of his cock bulged out and locked him in place. Pico groaned at the dick bulged in his ass, the bulge made sure none of his cum got out, Pico felt the warm liquid pour into his bowls, causing him to shudder and moan on the tail in his mouth, Pico shoot his cum onto the branch, after pouring his whole load Kaa got out and kissed him.  
Pico: "That was (pant, pant) fun Kaa,(pant, pant), thank you... "

"hm-hm-hm, it was my pleasure man-cub", he said as his coils lowered him down to were his cloths were, "I promise to come back soon Kaa! Maybe even bring some friends!", Pico said as he skipped back towards town with Kaa's cum leaking out of his ass, Thinking about having a foursome with Kaa, Chico, and Coco...


	3. Chapter 3

Back at a house outside the town and close to the forest, Coco, a feminine boy and one of Pico's lovers was waiting in his room while Chico's older sister fixed dinner, he had long black hair and could be easily mistaken for a girl like Pico, Chico himself had gone into the woods to find Pico.

"He'll probebly fuck him too if they have enougth time.", Coco thought to himself, feeling bad that he haden't gone with him, but Chico's sister insisted that if they both went they might end up having a threesome and miss dinner.

*knock, knock*

Coco was snapped out his thoughts and opened the door.

"Pico?", he said seeing his lover, "When did you get..." , he never finished the sentence.

The moment he opened the door and Pico walkedin in, Coco was too stunned. The eyes of his friend were flashing in every colour of the rainbow. Coco couldn't help but to look directly into the swirling maelstroms in the face of her friend.

"P-...Pico...", he stuttered, while he stepped back.

The blond boy didn't say anything at first, instead he made a step towards Coco,

"Coco...", he breathed softly as he came closer.

"Your eyes...", Coco thought bewildered but unable to look away, the dark haired boy stood there stiff, as Pico began to raise his arms about to embrace his friend, "Come to me Coco...", he whispered, Coco's heartbeat suddenly sped up when Pico was at arms reach his hands kept rising until he placed them on Coco cheeks, the touch of his slender fingers made the young boy shiver as Pico began to draw his face closer to Coco's.

Somehow Coco couldn't stop it and couldn't resist and realized that he had never thought to.

"Pico, stop...", he tryed to say with a solid voice but it was more of a croak, but the young boy didn't stop, he just tilted his head a little and the seductive smile turned into an innocent one as he simply asked, " Why?" while he kept staring into Coco's eyes.

Coco tryed to step back, but he couldn't even finish the first step when he felt the edge of the bed, taken by surprise he fell backwards and out of reflex she tried to hold on to something and grasped Pico's arms, taking down his friend with him, when both landed on the bed Pico's lips slammed into his, it was at that second that Pico thrusted his tongue into Coco's, he still kept his eyes open as the hypnosis deepened, Coco's dick slowly became hard to the point where it touched Pico's.

"P-...Pico...", Coco gasped as he broke the kiss, Coco tryed to fight, it was really difficult, but he knew he could do it, '...just a...little...more...'

But then Pico did something Coco wasn't prepared for. He let go of him and gently ran his fingers through Coco's dark, long hair...

" Shhhhh...", he breathed seductively and tilted his head a little, the simple sound of his voice made the dark haired boy tremble and the warm breath on his face combined with the gentle stroking of his hair and the bewitching eyes of his blond friend, becoming more powerful every second.

Finally, Pico decided to finish the job, and in one quick motion plunged into Coco's ass, making him scream in pure pleasure, in a matter of seconds, an incredible rush spread across his mind, sending a wave of overwhelming ecstasy all over his body, Coco stopped fighting and submitted, "Yes! Fuck me, please don't stop!", Coco whimpered while Pico kept eye contact with him, pretty soon they were lost in their own little world of colors, Pico started going faster and faster, slamming into the boy, "Yes, yes, yes, more !Harder please Pico!", the heat and smell of sweat and sex got stronger, Coco met each thrust with his own.

"Fuck-AH! More-UN! Mmmm More, Almost there-AH!", Coco moaned out and soon Coco's muscles tightened on Pico's cock and they both screamed.

Pico, with one last thrust, spilled his seed into Coco, while Coco came all over his own body. Coco moaned with the feeling of his lovers hot cum in him, Pico then surprised Coco by looking into his lust filled eyes as his eyes spiraled faster, Pico whispered, "Your mine Coco.", speeding up his hypnosis on the boy, eager to make him totally his, his mind and cock racing with thoughts and desires that needed to be fulfilled...

His hand gripped the boy's suddenly alive cock and began to masturbate him, "OH!" Coco squeaked as he was jerked off , it made his mind even weaker and soon he began falling faster and faster, his lips closing, soon to be in a complete smile.

Suddenly a *PING* went off and Coco's mind shut off. His eyes wide and spiraling and his lips curled in a big dopey grin.

Downstairs, Chico's older sister heard the grunts and moans of both boys fucking each other and sighed, this wasen't the first time she caught them fucking, "Why can't they ever wait...now that I think about it, where's my little brother, it's almost been an hour...", she said, looking at the clock, while Chico did know the forest better that she did, he could still get lost at night, she sighed before getting a well charged flashlight and going out to look for her brother, leaving a note for Pico and Coco to stay in the house.

Back in the forest, Kaa relaxed in his tree, it had been an hour since Pico left, "Ahhh...that little boy was good, I do hope he comes back with his friends soon...I could use a little more "fun", hm-hm-hm...and with the "gift" I gave him, it shouldn't be too long...", the snake said to himself, unknown to Pico, after Kaa hypnotized him, he gave him a small amount of his hypnosis, strong enough to last a night, yet not as strong as his, he smiled to himself at the thought of Pico hypnotizing his friends...


	4. Chapter 4

"Pico! Pico where are you?", a voice called out from below, Kaa quickly slithered down to see a young boy with brown hair walking toward the river where Kaa had met Pico, the boy was a bit shorter than Pico and was wearing nothing but suspenders, he looked around the area while waving a flashlight, it started blinking a few times before the boy tapped it to keep it on, "Good going Chico, it's nighttime and you just HAPPEN to grab the flashlight with the lowest battery's!", the boy muttered to himself.

Kaa blinked upon hearing the boy's name, 'Chico? Isn't that one the friends Pico mentioned?', Kaa the smirked as he slowly hissed to scare the young boy as he walked back the way he came...

"Who, Who's there?" Chico squeaked, turning around with his flashlight and looking into the darkness, Kaa smirked and giggled, attracting the boy's attention as he began to slither closer...

"Who, Who's there?" Chico squeaked, turning around with his flashlight and looking into the darkness, Kaa smirked and giggled, attracting the boy's attention as he began to slither closer...

Chico started to walk backwards, while waving his flashlight around hoping to catch sight of whatever was watching him, he was so nervious that he didn't notice a tree root sticking out of the ground behind him and tripped over it, landing on his soft bottom.

Chico: "Offf!"

'Now's my chance!', Kaa thought, suddenly his tail came from the tree above Chico and wrapped itself around Chico's legs and lifted him up the tree, his tail formed a seat for him to sit on as it lifted him, Chico's eyes widened when he saw Kaa's smiling face, "S-S-Snake!", he yelled in fear, leaping out of the seat of coils and onto the branch they were on, "St-Stay back, don't come any closer!", he said, backing away from the snake a holding the his flashlight out like some weapon, Kaa simply chuckled, "Relax, man-cub, I do not wisssh to hurt you...", he said.

"Y-Y-You talk?", Chico stammerd.

Kaa: "Yes, in fact little while ago I was with your friend...Pico, was it?"

"H-How do I know your not lying? You probably just want to eat me", Chico said, still not trusting the snake.

"Becaussse..." he said, now giving Chico a flash of his hypnotic eyes. "You can trussst meee..." he implied, sure that this would "convince" the weak-minded boy, Kaa's eyes suddenly began to become multicolored spirals, suddenly Chico became entranced by the beautiful eyes. His gaze began to reflect the spirals and he began to feel relaxed in a way he had never felt before.

"I don't... think..." Chico tryed to protest, but was silenced by Kaa's hypnotic spirals speeding up, not sure what was going on, but he simply enjoyed the sight and the arousing feeling the spirals gave him. Speaking of arousal, Kaa's hypnosis began to cause a bulge in the boy's briefs, witch was noticed by the serpent.

Slowly Kaa's tail moved towards the entranced boy and pulled of the leather straps on his shoulders, causing them to fall to his legs, leaving him in only his underwear.

"Just relax little boy. Let go of all your worrys and ssssslip into blisssss." the snake said soothingly to him, slowly he lowered his tail from behind Chico and wrapped it around his neck, then moved it downward toward his cock and slipped underneath his underwear and wrapping it's self around his bulge, Kaa's tail began to rub, up and down, up and down, masturbating Chico and causing him to gasp in pleasure.

Chico's eyelids began to drop, about to close, "B-Bliss... oh...ah!" Chico moaned in a weak voice, a stupid smile beginning to appear on his face, his arousal growing stronger and stronger as Kaa masturbated the mesmerized boy.

Kaa continued to smile and entrance Chico, whilst pumping up and down over the boy's erect cock. "Yessss...man-cub, pleassse go to sssleep." Kaa sang as he swayed before Chico, who could not look away from Kaa's eyes, he didn't even want to. "Pleassse go to sssleep, sssleep little man-cub...ressssst in peacccccce.." the snake smirked, Chico's head was spinning now, his eyes opening wider and wider to absorb more the spirals, "Yess... sssleep... my masster", Chico said, his stupid smile growing wider as the erection kept growing as it was stroked.

Kaa: "Sssleep...sssleep..."

"Mmmmm... Oh... yes..." Chico was writhing as his erection was stroked by this snake, the young boy having never experienced anything like it, Chico's mind was about ready to give into the lust, his eyes rolling back into his head and his eye lids dropping closed. but with what little will power he had left he croaked out...

"Si-sister-GULP!",the coil around his neck tightened and cut off a bit of his air, and then a loud *PING* went off in the depths of his naive mind and his lips curled up into a big, dopey grin, at that very moment Chico screamed in delight and his cock suddenly exploded and his cum shot out soaking his underwear as he let out a loud moan that filled the forest.

"Much better.", Kaa smiled as he gave Chico a kiss, but was interrupted by another voice behind him.

"Chico! Chico are you there?", it was Chico's older sister (who I'm going to call Nanoco since she was never named in the series), she was walking around with her own flashlight, Kaa smiled, "Oh, this will be fun...", he giggled as he wrapped Chico up in a cocoon of coils, before slithering over to where Nanoco was searching...


	5. Chapter 5

As Nanoco searched, she noticed something on the ground, "Chico's flashlight!", she said while picking it up.

Kaa: "Hello there..."

When Nanoco turned around, she saw Kaa, sticking his head out from the tree up above, with his eyes emitting beautiful spirals of colors. "Exssscussse me, might I be of sssome asssissstansssce? Hm-hm-hm...", laughed Kaa, Nanoco gasped and almost immediately her eyes lit up with the same spiraling colors. Her scared expression slowly turning into a larged smile as her arms fell the sides, dropping both flashlights as Kaa went around her, with Nanoco following his glaze.

"Take your clothesss off," Kaa said as he slid his tail into her shorts and panties, pulling them down, and discarding them to the floor as Nanoco removed her T-shirt and undid her bra, discarding them on the floor as well, Nanoco was now nude in front of the snake with her eyes spiraling.

"Are you lossssst, little one?" he smirked, stroking the woman's hair with his tail, "Are you Hooorny?", he smirked, wrapping up her shoulders and pulling her closer and started stroking her brests and nipples,causing her to moan, she shivered as her nipples were stroked, her mouth hanging open, drooling a bit.

Kaa smirked and nodded..."I'll fuuuck you..." he smirked as he began to coil around Nanoco's belly. Kaa coiled bellow, over, and on top her breasts, Nanoco moaned louder as Kaa slid his midsection to Nanoco's pussy, "Are you ready?", Kaa asked, "Yes...master...", she moaned, Kaa smirked as he shoved his dick into Nanoco's pussy, Nanoco moaned louder as Kaa moved his penis in and out of her, faster and faster while still keeping eye contact.

"Ohhh...aaaah...yyesss...uh...uh! Uh!", Nanoco screamed, Kaa then started kissing her, her tongue and Kaa's danced in eachother's mouths until they broke off, Kaa tightened his coils around her, Nanoco squirmed and writhed harder, gasping in ecstasy, "Yes...(gasp)...yes! More, please more!", she screamed, Kaa then wrapped a thick coil around her neck, squeezing it but giving her just enough air to breathe.

"Uhhhhhh!..." gasped Nanoco, as the tight coils squesed her harder untill they finally orgasmed with Nanoco screaming and Kaa hissing out in pleasure, she then went limp in Kaa's coils as a loud *PING* went off in her mind, now she was fully in Kaa's power.

"Ahh...you humansss are ssso fun to teassse...hm-hm-hm...", Kaa chuckled as he started to coil her up, however above them, Chico slowly started to stirr in his cocoon of coils...

Chico: "(Snore)...(snark)..huh? W-where am I?"

Kaa smiled as he stroked Nanoco's hair, "Your quite the catch my dear,", he said, "Not many people come to thisss part of he foressst anymore, but you did, looking for a poor little helpless boy...",then he blinked, remembering the naked boy in his coils, "...oh, yesss, poor little helplesss boy...", he said with a smirk, getting ready to go back into the young boy...

*THUMP!*

...only to be burryed under his own coils, unknown to Kaa Chico had awoken from his trance, and threw kaa's coils out of the tree and on top of Kaa, "Offf!" Kaa moaned as he he tryed to get out of his own mess of coils, Chico slid down a vine next to him, ran to his sister and started pulling the coils off her, He then shook her and slapped her face a little, "Wake up sis! Wake up!", Nanoco awoke with a start, "Huh? Wha-what? Chico what happened where's the snake?" , she asked in panic, "Over there, I knocked him out with-", but when Chico turned around he froze, Kaa had managed to recover and was moving toward them with an angry look in his eyes.

"You have just made a ssserious mistake my friend, ", Kaa said as Chico and Nanoco backed away slowly, with Nanoco hiding her little brother behind her, "A very, SSSTUPID, misssstake!" Kaa said as his voice becoming more sinister and his eyes spiraling once more, Nanoco quickly closed her eyes but it was late as her eyes caught a glimpse of the spirals before they fully closed.

"Chi-Chico, run!", Nanoco said as she mad sure he coulden't see Kaa's eyes, despite not wanting to leave her, Chico ran into the forest, hoping he could get help from Pico & Coco, Kaa simply smiled, 'I'll go after him later', he thought to himself and kept his focus on Nanoco, "Look me in the eyesss when I'm sspeaking to you."

Nanoco's left eye opened and was instantly flooded with spirals, Nanoco's mind became lost in Kaa's eyes, and due to the state she was in and the strength of the spirals, her pussy instantly became wet, with her juices running down her legs, Kaa smiled as he moved his tail towards her and started stroking her pussy, causing her to moan in pleasure, "P-please n-no-", she managed to whimper out, "BOTH eyes if you please.", Kaa said cutting her off, and then shoved his tail into her pussy.

Nanoco screamed as her right eye slowly opend and was instantly flooded with spirals just like the left, and that was all her mind could take before loud *PING* sound went off in her mind, and had the most intense orgasm in her life, causing her to fall to her knees with a big, goofy, grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the house, Chico had finally made it home, however he was still disoriented from Kaa's hypnosis, he slowly walked up stairs to get help from Pico & Coco, seeing Pico's room empty, he made his way to Coco's room, he opened the door, only to see Pico & Coco already in front of him.

"Guys! Nanoco's in trouble! There's this weird snake, and it can hypnotise people and, and it...", Chico stopped and blushed when he remembered how Kaa masterbated him.

Pico didn't respond but just tilted his head a little and eyed his lover from head to toe, and then in one swift movement, grabbed Chico and kissed him deeply and at the same time, reached into his underwear and stroked his cock.

"P-Pico! Wait...", Chico tryed to protest only for Pico to pull him into his room while closing the door and locking it.

Chico was pushed toward the bed by Pico, "Pico? Coco? What's going on?", slowly an uneasy feeling began to creep inside him, something was wrong, but before he could ask again, Pico went behind him and slung his arms around his chest and placed his chin on his left shoulder, then proceeded to kiss his neck, causing him to moan.

"Don't worry Chico...", he whispered softly into his ear, Pico closed his arms together in front of his belly, holding him tight but tender and pulling him closer until he could feel his dick his against his ass.

But before he could do anything he whispered again,"...look at Coco, then you'll understand."

As Chico glanced at Coco, he raised him head and stared directly at him, much to his shock Coco had the same spirals in his eyes as Kaa's, a rainbow of colours, blue, yellow and green in an endless pattern Chico tryed to look away, but his eyes were drawn to spirals just like before.

Chico: "Wha-What are you doing? Pl-Please, s-stop! There's this snake..."

"Sssssshhh...", Pico wispered into his ear, "...just keep watching...isn't it beautiful?, unknown to Chico, as soon as Coco had raised his head and Pico had also caught a glimpse of the spirals, his own eyes started to mirror his friends and a joyful smile spread across his face, however he was more in control than Chico was and started stroking his dick.

"It...it really is...", went through Chico's mind, the colours become brighter and soon he to started to smile.

"Relax...", Pico wispered.

*Stroke*

"R-Relax...", Chico repeated.

Pico: "Submit..."

*Stroke, Stroke*

Chico: "S-S-Submit..."

Pico: "...and obey..."

*Stroke, Stroke, Stroke*

"O-Ob-bey...Ahhh!", Chico moand as he orgasimed onto the floor.

"Good boy", Pico said as he moved closer to his ear and wispered, "You want to feel good Chico?"

Chico: "Y-Yes..."

Pico giggled before looking at Coco, who was just standing there, "Coco, why don't you go keep Kaa and Nanoco "company"?", he said with a wink, Coco nodded and walked out the door, on his way to the lake in the forest where Kaa resided.

Pico layed Chico face-down on the bed and spread his ass cheeks, then gave one powerful thrust deep within him, Pico groaned in pleasure, "Ohhhhhhh Pico! Yes more!.", Pico kept on pounding into him making Chico start drolling wetting the bed sheets, Pico gripped on Chico's hips and rammed deep into Chico, the pleasure he was getting was amazing, Chico couldent take anymore, "Ohhh Pico, I'm going to cum!" Pioc smiled in response and exploded sending cum gushing into his ass. Chico himself shot his load on to the bed sheets below. Chico then felt a familiar *PING* go off in his mind before, Pico kissed the back of his neck and whispered, after we rest, let's go visit Kaa shall we?"

Chico: "Y-Yes...master..."


	7. Chapter 7

(Warning: slight vore.)

Coco walked aimlessly through the jungle, compleatly nude, as per Pico's request, he was headed toward the lake in the middle of the forest, however the hypnosis was starting to wear off, as Pico's hypnosis was not as strong as Kaa's and didn't last as long, slowly the rings of colors started to disappear from his eye's and he found himself getting dissy, having reached the lake, Coco sat under the tree that Kaa was in with Nanoco sleeping in his coils.

Kaa's tail came down and wrapped itself around his legs and lifted him up the tree, forming a seat for him to sit on as it lifted him, Coco then found himself right in front of Kaa's smiling face, at first Coco was surprised and a little scared, but remembered the pleasure Pico told him about, "A-are you Kaa?", he asked, hesitintly.

"Yesss man-cub, you mussst be Coco, it'sss ssso niccce to meet you." Kaa responded as he kissed him on the neck, Coco shivered in pleasure, but then he noticed Nanoco sleeping in his coils, "What's she doing here?" Coco asked, getting off the coil-seat and wlking past Kaa, "Oh, ssshes jussst resssting after the pleassssure I gave her.", Kaa said as he brought his head in front of Coco, stopping him in his tracks, "...and I can give you the same...", Kaa said as he started licking Coco's nipples with his forked tongue, making him moan in pleasure.

However, now with the hypnosis gone, Coco wasen't as trusting as he would be in his hypnotised state, and was still unsure about trusting him, "...just let me look at you...", Kaa said as he looked into his eyes to hypnotise him, but Coco quickly turned away, making Kaa frown, "You don't want me to look at you?", Kaa asked as he slid his tail onto Coco's head and turned him towards him, "Then, you look at me.", Kaa said, once again looking into his eyes, Coco again turned from Kaa's eyes with a blush on his face.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm not sure this Kaa-AAA!", Coco squeeled embarrassingly as Kaa's tail wrapped itself around his penis, causing him to get erect, Kaa began to tighten and release on his dick, slowly masturbating him, Coco could only close his eyes and moan in pleasure, "Will you trussst me now?" Kaa asked, bringing his face was right in front of Coco's. "Y-yes...I will...", he moaned out, "Good, now open thossse little eyesss of yoursss." Kaa said, as he continued to massage Coco and moved Nanoco to the bottom of the tree and layed her on the ground.

Coco slowly opened his eyes, looking into the tunnels of colors coming Kaa's eye's, soon Kaa's eyes reflected on Coco's, as he looked deeper into the snake's eyes, Kaa began to sing seductively.

"Trussst in me, oh jussst in me. Ssshut your eyesss."

Kaa sang as his tail signaled for Coco to follow, Coco closed his eyes, and started sleepwalking, following the tail to the end of the branch.

"And trussst in me."

Kaa pressed his tail oto Coco's forehead, holding him up so he wouldn't fall off the branch, "Hold ssstill pleassse.", Kaa said as he brought a thick part of himself to Coco's feet and shaped it to form a slide, Kaa then moved his tail from Coco's forehead and the entranced boy slid down Kaa's body untill he was sleeping back first on Kaa's thick part.

"You can sssleep, deep and long, while I play, with your dong..."

Kaa's tail wrapped around Coco's cock and squeezed it, causing him to moan again, Kaa began the process of moving up and down, squeezing, and then up and down, masturbating him once more, Kaa then went face to face with Coco's and kissed him on the lips.

"Ssslip into pleasssured ssslumber, sssail on a sssultry breese...", with Coco sleeping on Kaa's thick part, Kaa used this thick part to tossed Coco in the air. Kaa caught him by his tail tip on the center of his back, "Ssslowly but sssurely sssedussed to do all that I pleassse...", Kaa then tossed Coco again and caught him by his tail tip on the center of his head, balancing him upside-down.

Kaa: "Are you ready?"

Coco: "mmm yesss..."

Kaa then tossed Coco again and caught him by his tail tip on his ass, "Trussst in me, oh jussst in me. Ssshut your eyesss, and thrussst with me!",Kaa sang as his tail entered Coco's asshole, "Ugh...oh!", Coco moaned out loud, Kaa brought him back to the branch, his tail went in and out his asshole repeativly, Kaa then slid underneath Coco's legs and started licking his balls, Coco moaned even loader and Kaa started to suck on his dick.

Kaa then slid his mid portion close to Coco's face and shoved his erected cock into Coco's mouth, Coco began to suck Kaa's cock with his tongue swirling around it as he sucked, after a few minetes of suking they both finally came and shot their cum into eachothers mouths.

Kaa then brought his head to Coco's and looked into his eyes, "Jussst look into my eyesss Coco..." he said as his eyes swirled faster,"O-oh...Kaa!", Coco moaned as his went wider, "Look deeper into my eyesss," Kaa said while making the colors swirl even faster, increasing every second, at the same time his tail continued to thrusting in and out his asshole, Coco was panting heavily as Kaa's tail picked up its pace.

"Ugh...ah...oh...OH!", Coco continued moan.

Coco was nearing release, the young boy's cock begane to twitch, with one final thrust of his tail, Kaa hit Coco's sweet spot and a loud *PING* went off in Coco's mind, giving him the final push the he body needed as the orgasm coursed through him and his member shot out large amounts of cum all over his chest and face.

Kaa smiled as he looked at Coco lying on the branch with a silly smile on his face and covered in his own cum, "My, my Coco, you look good enougth to eat.", he said with a smrik as he pulled his tail out of his asshole and wrapped it around his feet, he lifted Coco up into the air before opening his mouth and swallowing him headfirst, he licked the cum off of Coco's face, making him giggle a little, Coco then felt Kaa's tongue move around his face as it entered his lips and his nose, Kaa then swallowed him all the way to his chest and licked his nipples again while licking off more of the cum on him, making him moan, Coco continued to slip down Kaa's throat, his body being massaged by his throat muscles and warm saliva, Kaa continued to swallow, making it up to his balls and penis, Kaa's tongue wrapped around Coco's dick making him moan once more, Kaa's tongue then entered his asshole as Coco moaned uncontrollably and started to orgasm in Kaa's mouth, who happily swalloed the cum as Coco continuously orgasmed.

Coco was smiling widely having no clue he was being eaten alive at that moment, Kaa sucked and swallowed getting to his legs and soon his feet, witch he still had his tail coiled around, Coco moaned liking the feel of the wet and tight massaging walls on him body, "Coco you tassssste deliciousssss.", he commented with his mouth full, Coco simply nodded with a large smile on his face from inside Kaa, Kaa chuckled and decided end his little "game" and pulled Coco out by his feet and layed him down on the branch, still dripping of saliva and his eyes wide open with colours swirling in them while he grinned from ear to ear.

"Now, what to do with you next...", Kaa thought, but then he heard to voices calling him and looked down to see Pico & Chico standing at the bottom of the tree naked, with Nanoco still asleep next to them, Kaa smiled, "Oh, this is going to be fun...hm-hm-hm..."


	8. Chapter 8

2 hours later...

Tamotsu, nicknamed "Mokkun" by Pico, arrived home from work late, as he opened the door, he found Pico, Chico, Coco, & Nanoco waiting for him.

Mokkun: "Hey everyone, what's going on?"

Pico walked toward him smiling, holding a big basket over his head. "We decided to get you a present!", he said cheerfully before handing it to him.

Mokkun smiled as he opened the basket-and froze.

A pair of colorful eyes glowed within the basket, grasping Mokkun's mind and shackling it. He was enslaved in mind and body, unable to move, Kaa emerged from the basket headfirst. "Sssso, you are "Mokkun" huh? Your much more handsome than I thought, hm-hm-hm.", he said as he brought his entire body out of the basket.

Mokkun tryed to resist, turning his head, but Nanoco came to him and turned his head, forcing him to look at the swirling eye's of Kaa, and was kissed on the lips by Nanoco.

Kaa: "Now...you all may have your way with him..."

The 4 hypnotised people compleatly stripped Mokkun naked while taking off their clouths as well, Mokkun got on his hands and knees and began to suck Chico's cock, making him moan in pleasure, he sucked on it with his tongue swirling around it as he sucked, Pico then got in back of him, "I've always wanted to do this...", he said and with a quick hard thrust he slammed his dick into Mokkun's ass, causing him to moan as he continued to suck Chico's dick.

Nanoco then got under Mokkun who thrusted his dick into her pussy, causing her to scream before sucking Chico's balls, making him moan more, Kaa then wrapped his tail around Coco's waist and lifted him above Mokkun in between Pico and Chico, he used his coils to spread his legs infront of Pico's face, allowing Pico to suck on his cock as he fucked Mokkun in the ass, Kaa them moved Coco's head upsidedown so it was facing Chico's, allowing him to give Chico an upside down kiss with their tounges dancong in each others mouths.

Kaa then brought his midsection to Chico's butt and slammed his dick into Chico's ass, causing him to moan into the kiss, as he thrusted in and out of hs ass he moved his hed towards Pico's ass and stuck his long tongue pushed up his ass, using his saliva as a lubricant.

Pico moaned with Coco's dick in his mouth, Kaa pumped his tongue in and almost out of his asshole and did the same with with dick, slowly at first, then quicker, both of them moaned again as they came in Mokkun's ass and mouth, at the same time as loud *PING* went off in his head as Mokkun came inside Nanoco who came as well, then Coco came in Pico's mouth from having it sucked so much.

Then finally Kaa himself came in Chio's ass, the group collapsed on the floor, compleatly tired from all the sex they just had, while the rest of then fell asleep, Kaa slithered over to Pico and kissed him, "Good night man-cub.", he said with a smile.

"Good night Kaa...let's have...more fun..tomorrow...", Pico said as he fell into a blissfull sleep, Kaa chuckled as he coiled around him before falling asleep as well...

The End.


End file.
